Kto chce, bym go kochała
by Sevethilla
Summary: Hermiona pisze listę, w której zaznacza, jaki ma być jej wybranek. Z wielu kandydatów zostaje trzech, którzy muszą sprostać trzem niezwykle idiotycznym zadaniom. W jury zasiada sama Hermiona, Dumbledore i Harry. Humor, siódmy rok, dwie części.
1. Chapter 1

Na początku bardzo dziękuję za te miłe komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim ff: _To, co powiedziałaś_. Nie spodziewałam się, że będzie ich aż tyle. Dziękuję **Gumowej kaczuszce **za zwrócenie uwagi na błąd, a dla tych, co prosili o więcej, proszę bardzo

\- Wiesz może co się dzieje z Hermioną? Cały weekend siedzi przy tym stoliku i nawet nie tknęła książek, a przecież coraz bliżej owutemy. – Ron nachylił się nad Harrym, który kończył pisać wypracowanie na transmutacje.

\- A ona przypadkiem czegoś nie pisze? Gdy chciałem się do niej dosiąść, była pochylona nad jakimś pergaminem.

\- Wiem, widziałem, jednak nakrzyczała na mnie gdy podszedłem i spytałem, co to jest. – Rudzielec wzdrygnął się – Ona potrafi być straszna, gdy tak spojrzy tymi oczami na mnie.

Harry postawił dość głośno kropkę na końcu zdania, kończąc pracę, Ron rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu i wtedy usłyszeli wesoły śmiech. Oboje spojrzeli w stronę, z której się dobywał i ujrzeli Hermionę całą w skowronkach, która puściła im oczko, wstała, powiesiła coś na tablicy ogłoszeń i z śmiechem uciekła do dormitorium.

\- O co jej chodzi? Znowu wymyśliła jakieś chore zasady, których mamy przestrzegać? Dumbledore popełnił błąd wybierając ją na prefekta naczelnego. – Ron podrapał się po policzku.

\- Mówiłeś, że błąd popełnił przy wyborze Malfoy'a.

\- Och, to prawda. Myślałem, że wybierze ciebie. No wiesz, po tylu nagrodach, które otrzymałeś…

\- Ja lubię spokojne życie i Dumbledore to wie. Lepiej spójrzmy, co ona wymyśliła.

\- Może jutro? Chcę spokojnie spać.

\- Wolę sprawdzić, by znów nie odjęła nam punktów za nic.

Ron niechętnie zwlókł się z kanapy i wraz z Harrym podeszli do wymienianej już tablicy.

\- Och.

\- Co?!

A oto co wisiało:

„Ja, Hermiona Granger, prefekt naczelny Hogwartu, gryfonka siódmego roku, mam już dość waszych słabych podrywów i słodkich słówek, kierowanych do mnie na korytarzach czy w bibliotece. Więc ten, kto chce, bym go pokochała, powinien spełniać te warunki:

Oczywiście musi być pełnoletni. Wyobrażacie sobie mnie, siódmoklasistkę z pierwszakiem? Wybaczcie, ale ja walczyłam u boku Wybrańca z Voldemortem! Pierwszoklasista nie nadaję się na mojego chłopaka.

Musi być mężczyzną, który wie, co chce od życia. Wszelkie nieuki, niedorajdy i płaczki odpadają.

Mężczyzna ten musi być przystojny, umięśniony, dbający o swój wygląd, utalentowany i z dobrego domu. Zabini, wybacz, ty odpadasz.

Powinien być oczytany. A przynajmniej akceptujący moją miłość do książek. I do nauki. I do ratowania skrzatów. Jeśli nigdy nie byłeś w bibliotece, nigdy nie tknąłeś książki z Działu Zakazanego, wycofaj się, ładnie proszę.

Nie może mi wysyłać słodkich liścików. Ani kwiatów. Ani układać wierszy. Czy ja wyglądam na osobę romantyczną? Ja twardo stąpam po ziemi. Punkt szczególnie kierowany do puchonów, sięgających mi do ramienia o zaróżowionych policzkach.

Mężczyzna, który chce, bym go kochała, będzie musiał wykonać trzy przekraczające nawet zabicie samego Voldemorta trudne zadania. Wiec jeśli jeszcze sikacie nocami w majtki, to nawet się nie zgłaszajcie.

Wpisujcie się na zamieszczoną poniżej listę, a za tydzień trzech moich wybrańców dostanie list. Potem cała szkoła będzie mogła zobaczyć wybory mojego przyszłego męża.

Głowy do góry, przecież ja jestem taka słodka, grzeczna i miła. Sam cud i miód. Czy ja mogłabym wymyślić coś groźnego?

Wasza ukochana Hermiona."

Harry i Ron stali jak sparaliżowani. Po chwili Ron wybuchł opętańczym śmiechem.

\- Hahahahahaha, jej odbiło po tym wszystkim!

\- No nie wiem, to brzmi strasznie poważnie. Spójrz, pojawiają się pierwsze nazwiska…

Na pergaminie przeznaczonym na wpisywanie się na listę kandydatów zaczęły się pojawiać różne nazwiska.

\- Malfoy? Przecież on jest z Slytherinu!

\- Pewnie zaczarowała pergamin tak, by pokazał się w innych domach. W końcu jest najinteligentniejsza.

\- To chore!

\- Ale to Hermiona. A ty co zamierzasz zrobić?

\- Ja?

\- Przecież… Myślałem, że coś między wami jest.

\- Ja… No… - Ron poczerwieniał na twarzy – Dobra. Wpiszę się. A jak nie, to pozabijam całą konkurencję.

\- I takiej postawy od ciebie oczekiwałem – Harry się zaśmiał patrząc, jak nazwisko Rona pojawia się na pergaminie. – A teraz chodźmy spać. To będzie ciekawy tydzień.

\- Masz rację… To przebije rywalizacje quidditcha.

\- To byłoby zabawne – zachichotał Harry idąc za Ronem. Gdy byli już na szczycie schodów do dormitorium, obejrzał się na tablicę ogłoszeń i pomyślał: _Z tego będą same problemy_.

Tak jak stwierdził Ron i Harry, ten tydzień był interesujący. Hermiona była cała w blasku, czego inne dziewczyny zawsze jej zazdrościły, a w tym czasie to uczucie się podwoiło. Nie brakowało takich, które próbowały coś jej zrobić, ale szybka utrata punktów czy pomoc adoratorów ratowała gryfonkę o burzy brązowych włosów z każdej opresji. Ron i Harry nie mogli już nawet z nią rozmawiać, bo tłum zabierał ich z dala od przyjaciółki. Jednak ona wciąż świeciła, chodziła z zadziornym uśmiechem, a jedyną osobą, przy której zachowywała się w miarę normalnie był Mistrz Eliksirów, puszczający do niej cichaczem oczko.

Czas oczekiwania na werdykt dobiegł końca. Podczas sobotniej kolacji dyrektor oświadczył, że następnego dnia trzech wybranków Hermiony w Wielkiej Sali stanie przed trzema trudnymi zadaniami, a mówiąc to, chichotał bezceremonialnie. Zostało wybrane jury, w skład którego weszła oczywiście sama Granger, uśmiechająca się słodko do wzdychających adoratorów, Dumbledore, który o miłości wiedział przecież wszystko oraz poproszony oklaskami większej połowy populacji żeńskiej szkoły, Harry Potter, Zwycięzca Voldemorta. Brunet był tak zdziwiony, że jego twarz zmieniła się w buraka i nie mógł się otrząsnąć aż Seamus oblał go wiadrem zimnej wody z zazdrości.

Dochodziła północ, kiedy Ron Weasley dostał list pisany ręką Hermiony:

_Ty jesteś jednym z moich trzech wybranków. Jutro, Wielka Sala, godzina 18. Miłych snów._

Wielka Sala przystrojona była na różowo. Nie, nie stroił jej Gilderoy Lockhart, ani żadna Legalna Blondynka, po prostu dyrektor stwierdził, że to świetny kolor dla miłości. Sam oczywiście ubrał się w neonowy róż, a na tiarze umieścił mnóstwo serduszek. Siedział po środku stołu przygotowanego dla jury. Po jego lewej stronie ukrywał się Harry, któremu udało się uciec przed różowymi strojami, ale we włosy wpletli mu czerwone kokardki, które świetnie współgrały z jego zaczerwienionymi policzkami. Ubrany był w mugolski garnitur dobrej marki, ale czuł się jak gówno. Dosłownie. _Mówiłem, że to zły pomysł_. A po prawej stronie Dumbledore'a siedziała ubrana na różowo rozpromieniona Hermiona i co prawda w różu było jej do twarzy, ale wyglądała jakby uciekła z balu Kopciuszka. Cała sala zapełniała się gapiami, wzdrygającymi bądź zasłaniającymi oczy przed doskwierającym różem, puchem i słodyczą. Nagle do pomieszczenia wpadł przebrany za elfa-pomagiera Neville Longbotom i podbiegł do stołu jury.

\- Kandydaci przygotowani.

\- A pomoce dydaktyczne? – zaszczebiotała Hermiona

\- Też.

\- Więc wprowadzić ich.

Neville przytaknął i wybiegł z sali. Dyrektor postanowił zabrać głos.

\- Witam moi kochani. Zajmijcie miejsca pod ścianą, tu po środku usiądą trzej kandydaci panny Granger, która już nie chce być panną – tu ukłonił się w stronę Hermiony, która zachichotała słodko. W sali dało się słyszeć falę westchnień. Harry oparł głowę na ramionach mając nadzieję, że nikt nie skomentuje jego włosów. – A teraz powitajmy nasze kochane jury, w którym zasiadam ja, za co bardzo dziękuję, Hermiono – ponownie ukłonił się w jej stronę – Nasza kochana Hermiona Granger, dla której szukamy męża oraz wszystkim znany, wszechpotężny Harry Potter, zdobywca wielu nagród, a wśród nich nagrody Merlina Pierwszej Klasy oraz Najsłodszego Uśmiechu, przywitajcie ich oklaskami.

Dookoła dało się słyszeć oklaski, pokrzykiwania, Seamus głośno skomentował kokardki we włosach Harry'ego oraz jego „słodki uśmiech", a młody Potter miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię.

\- A teraz powitajcie kandydatów! – Dumbledore machnął w stronę drzwi, które otworzyły się ukazując trzy postacie ubrane w… Ptasie pióra? Wszystkich zatkało. Niektórzy przecierali oczy, inni je zamykali, jeszcze inni rozglądali się dookoła próbując zrozumieć, o co chodzi. A Dumbledore kontynuował.

\- Pierwszym kandydatem jest nasz drogi profesor eliksirów, noszący tytuł mistrza oraz Naczelnego Postrachu Hogwartu, chociaż słyszałem, że nie jednej kobiecie skradł serce ten nietoperz. Podejdź tu, Severusie.

Kiedy zniesmaczony Snape, starający się ukryć wyraz twarzy, stanął przed stolikiem jury, dyrektor zaklęciem założył na niego szarfę niczym z wyborów Miss, na której błyszczała różem cyfra jeden. Snape puścił oczko do Hermiony, na co ta zachichotała, i obrócił się do publiczności.

\- Drugim kandydatem jest prefekt naczelny szkoły, ślizgon, siódmoklasista pochodzący z arystokratycznego, czystej krwi rodu, Draco Malfoy. Podejdź tu, mój drogi.

Malfoy wyjątkowo śmiesznie wyglądał obklejony piórami. Ubrał się w biały garnitur podkreślającym jego bladość oraz utlenione włosy, ale ten ukrywał się pod ciemnymi piórami. One bardziej pasowały nauczycielowi eliksirów, który był ubrany na czarno. Dumbledore wyczarował również dla niego szarfę z różową dwójką, a blondyn wysłał buziaka Granger, która złapała go i przycisnęła do piersi.

\- Trzecim kandydatem jest gryfon, Ron Weasley. Niczym szczególnym się nie wyróżnia, ale jest przyjacielem Wielkiego Harry'ego Pottera a jego matka gotuje świetne tiramisu. – rzekł dyrektor machając na Rona, którego twarz była bardziej płomienna niż włosy. Ron dostał szarfę z różową trójką i jako jedyny z kandydatów otrzymał buziaka od Hermiony, co wywołało nie tylko prychnięcie pozostałych kandydatów ale i całej męskiej publiczności.

\- A więc czas na Turniej o Miłość! – śpiewnym głosem orzekł Dumbledore wyczarowując konfetti.

A/N: Troszkę inne ff niż poprzednio. Szalona Hermiona, zbzikowany Dumbledore i zdezorientowany Harry. Mam nadzieję, że się podoba. Takie na odstresowanie. Będę wdzięczna za każdy miły komentarz i wskazanie błędów. Część druga za dwa dni. Pozdrawiam


	2. Chapter 2

Na Merlina, wybaczcie mi! Nie mam nic konkretnego na wytłumaczenie, bo to nie jest miejsce na opisywanie swojego życia, ale wybaczcie mi. Miały być dwa dni, wyszły dwa miesiące. Jak nie więcej. Wstyd liczyć. Już macie drugą część, życzę miłego czytania i dużo uśmiechu.

Wszyscy spoglądali na siedzących przed jury kandydatów, zastanawiając się, dlaczego wybrano akurat ich. Ron Weasley był co prawda obstawiany w zakładach, jako przyjaciel Hermiony, ale Malfoy? No tak, są razem prefektami. I jest przystojny. I bogaty. I ostatecznie okazał się pomocny przy łapaniu Śmierciożerców podczas wielkiej bitwy. Więc to da się zaakceptować. Lecz Snape? Dlaczego Snape? Kto w ogóle chciałby jego za męża?

Najwidoczniej Hermiona Granger coś w nim widziała. Zresztą, nie ona jedyna, lecz to inna bajka.

Neville-elf podał małe koperty kandydatom czując, jak wzrok każdego, łącznie z dyrektorem i Hermioną spoczywa na nim. Toteż Draco, Ron czy Severus nie zdziwili się, gdy koperty były całe mokre od potu. Biedny Neville. Nie widział nic konkretnego w Hermionie, był zakochany tylko w jej wiedzy o roślinkach, dlatego też zgodził się pomóc w tym turnieju o miłość w zamian za kilka lekcji o tych niesamowicie interesujących kaktusach. I tych innych. Zielarzem nie jestem.

_Twoim pierwszym zadaniem będzie usługiwanie mi. Będziesz mieć 5 minut na zademonstrowanie, jak zająłbyś się mną w sobotni, spokojny wieczór. _

To było napisane na małej karteczce umieszczonej wewnątrz każdej koperty. „Nic trudnego" pomyślał Draco, czując się jak ryba w wodzie. Potrafił zająć się kobietami. Z uśmiechem wyższości nad tym niedorajdą Weasleyem obawiał się tylko Snape'a. Bądź co bądź, koleś był trudnym przeciwnikiem, ale pokonać mógł go jego wiek. Severus uśmiechał się delikatnie, czytaj: uniósł kącik wargi o cal do góry. Niby nic, a jednak niesamowite zjawisko. Był pewny siebie. „Co te małolaty mogą wiedzieć o usługiwaniu kobietom?"

Mina Rona mówiła wszystko. Chociaż, ona nie mówiła nic. On się tylko czerwienił. Jedyne co miał teraz w swoim mózgu to zdanie: Muszę wygrać. I tego się trzymał.

Dumbledore machnął różdżką, a w środku sali pojawił się mały stolik z dwoma krzesłami. Obok niego wyrosła szafa.

\- Pierwszym zadaniem jest usługiwanie pannie Granger. Każdy z kandydatów będzie mieć pięć minut, by zademonstrować, jak zaopiekowałby się nią podczas spokojnego, sobotniego wieczoru. – na twarzy dyrektora jak zwykle gościł wielki uśmiech. Od czasu pokonania Voldemorta ten starzec ani się nie starzał, ani nie smucił, a Harry sądził, że on nawet przez sen się tak szeroko uśmiecha. Dużo się nie mylił, ale nie mówmy mu tego, chłopak mógłby mieć koszmary. Miewał już różne sny, ale te byłyby najgorsze. Chociaż: co może być gorszego od snu o tańczącym na rurze w mugolskim klubie profesorze Flitwicku? Dobra, to może innym razem.

Tymczasem Hermiona zasiadła przy stoliczku, a przygotowywał się pierwszy kandydat – Snape. Czytaj: jego pióra opadły, ale przed zetknięciem się z ziemią zmieniły w purpurowy płaszcz z wysokim kołnierzem. Dumbledore puścił oczko, tak bardzo lubił bawić się magią. W rezultacie Snape wyglądał jak Dracula z mugolskich bajek. Hermiona zachichotała, nauczyciel eliksirów stanął przy stoliczku, a dyrektor podniósł wielka klepsydrę.

\- Odliczam pięć minut. Możesz korzystać z szafy, Severusie. Powodzenia. I proszę, mówcie głośno, by ślizgoni na końcu sali dosłyszeli. Może czegoś się nauczą – dotknął klepsydry różdżką i piasek zaczął się przesypywać.

Severus próbował ściągnąć pelerynę, ale bezskutecznie. Czym bardziej ją szarpał, tym ona bardziej przyklejała się do ciała. Westchnął niezauważalnie i ukłonił się Hermionie. Ona siedziała uśmiechając się.

\- Czy napijesz się czegoś, panno Granger? – spytał, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Jej oczy tak ładnie błyszczały. Może to dlatego się zgłosił? Nikt tego nie wie. Nawet sam Severus.

\- Tak, poproszę… Coca colę.

Snape rozejrzał się po wielkiej sali. Coca colę? Skąd on weźmie ten mugolski napój… Ach, szafa. Nie wiedziałby, gdyby nie Dumbledore, który bezceremonialnie pokazywał na nią palcem. Harry wsparł głowę na ramieniu. To będzie długie pięć minut. Aż jemu zachciało się pić.

Nauczyciel eliksirów zajrzał do szafy i wyciągnął butelkę mugolskiego napoju. Wlał do szklanki, którą transmutował zgrabnie z leżącej na stoliku kartki papieru, i podał uśmiechniętej Hermionie. – Proszę.

\- Och, pan się ze mną nie napije?

\- Nigdy nie próbowałem tego mugolskiego napoju.

\- Niech pan spróbuje. Ładnie proszę - zrobiła minę szczeniaka. O nie. Cała sala westchnęła z zachwytu. Severus również.

\- Dobrze – usiadł i wlał sobie do kolejnej wyczarowanej szklanki coli. Hermiona podniosła swoją i wzniosła cichy toast. Wzięła łyka i poczuła… kleistą maź na swojej twarzy. Cała sala wybuchła śmiechem, oczywiście kobieca część sali, bo męska chciała zabić Snape'a. Nie pierwszy raz, co prawda.

Bo co zrobił drogi Severus? Wziął łyka i tak bardzo mu zasmakowało, że postanowił wszystko z impetem wypluć na twarz biednej Hermiony. Dumbledore rzucił na dziewczynę szybkie chłoszczyć wskazując na klepsydrę. Czas Severusa się skończył. Draco chichotał jak opętany, a Ron był w szoku. Sądzę, że on będzie przez długi czas w tym stanie. Severus wracał na swoje miejsce przeklinając mugolskie eliskiry, Dumbledore'a i na czym ten świat stoi. Poprosiłaby zwykłą herbatę, a może zdążyłby powiedzieć jeszcze jakiś komplement. A tu kicha.

Wstał Draco. Jego pióra zmieniły się w srebrną puszystą kurtkę, a ktoś w tłumie krzyknął „fretka". Popsuło to lekko humor młodego Malfoy'a, ale widok plującego Severusa wciąż gościł w jego umyśle, wiec stwierdził, że później przeklnie tego gówniarza. (Prawdą jest, że to była Ginny Weasley, ale Draco nigdy się o tym nie dowiedział).

Hermiona siedziała i uśmiechała się delikatnie. Draco usiadł obok niej, łapiąc ją za dłoń. Ron zrobił się czerwieńszy niż zwykle, a Harry pomyślał, że szykują się kłopoty. Jednak Hermiona siedziała nadal spokojnie, czekając na początek. Który nie nadszedł.

Ron z wściekłości, trzymając różdżkę w lewej ręce popisał się swoimi zdolnościami w transmutacji. Zmienił bowiem usta Draco w pomidora, a zanim ten zdążył cokolwiek z tym zrobić (dyrektor akurat nie patrzył bo zajadał różowe bezy, pokarm dla jury), jego czas się skończył. Wracając na swoje miejsce w ustami jeszcze lekko zaczerwienionymi miał ochotę własnymi rękoma udusić Weasleya. Hermiona leżała na stoliku, a po sali rozbrzmiewał jej głos. Ogólnie, śmiał się każdy, ale małą sztuczką dyrektor zwielokrotnił jej śmiech. Ron wstał, a nogi trzęsły mu się mocno. Siły miał tylko dlatego, że ona się śmiała. Podszedł do szafy, wyciągnął największą rzecz, jaka tam była i położył ją przed Hermioną. Ta przestała się śmiać, a każdy zaczął przyglądać się, co też rudy wymyślił.

\- Ty nigdy się nie nudzisz, Hermiono – wydukał – Zamiast słuchać mnie wolałabyś przeczytać tę książkę. I każda inną. Wiec proszę.

Hermiona to patrzyła na Rona, to na książkę. Severus złapał się za głowę. _Że też o tym nie pomyślałem._ Draco starał się przywrócić swoim ustom normalny wygląd. Nic teraz go nie interesowało. _No cóż, marny podryw, może skusze się na propozycje Pansy._

Hermiona wstała i rzuciła się w ramiona Rona. Ten zdziwiony złapał ją i obrócił dookoła osi. Po sali rozbrzmiał zduszony jęk, a Snape zachlipał. Draco podał mu chusteczkę, posiadając już normalne usta.

\- Ciebie wybieram, nie chcę kolejnych zadań. I tak nikt nie zadowoliłby mnie tak, jak ty Ron – powiedziała szczęśliwym głosem Hermiona i pocałowała Rona.

Kolejny jęk, Draco poklepał Severusa po ramieniu, a Dumbledore wesoło zagwizdał wyczarowują kolejne kolorowe konfetti.

\- Brawo, brawo! Nie wiem, co w tobie jest, panie Weasley, ale brawo! Ależ Hermiono, więc nie będzie drugiego i trzeciego zadania? A ja tak czekałem na to drugie.

\- Wybacz dyrektorze, może innym razem – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się patrząc w oczy Ronowi.

\- Tak z ciekawości – spytał blond tleniony arystokrata – Co było w drugim, a co w trzecim zadaniu?

Hermiona chwilę patrzyła na Draco zastanawiając się, czy odpowiedzieć. W końcu wzruszyła ramionami i uśmiechnęła się.

\- W drugim mieliście tańczyć. W kobiecym bikini do rytmu samby. A w trzecim pocałować skrzata. Gdyby doszło do remisu to miały być wyścigi na miotłach z tym, że każdy z was miałby pod pachą z trzy grube tomiska ksiąg. Ale tak właściwie chciałam sprawdzić, czy jesteście w stanie to zrobić.

\- Ja mogę pocałować skrzata! – krzyknął Seamus.

\- Ja zatańczę sambę nago! – krzyknął ktoś inny z tłumu.

Hermiona pocałowała w policzek Rona – Nie ma mowy. Od tej pory nie zbliżajcie się do nas, prawda Ron? – patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy.

Severus wyszedł pierwszy z sali chlipiąc. Już zawsze pozostanie kawalerem. Chyba, że zgodzi się na propozycje McGonagall. Zaczął płakać głośniej, przypominając sobie o tym. Za nim wyszedł Dumbledore nucąc coś pod nosem i rzucając na ludzi jakieś czary, które zmieniały ubrania nieszczęśników na różowe sukienki Barbie. Harry wstał gratulując przyjaciołom.

\- Tak miało się to skończyć. Tylko po co cały ten cyrk, Miono?

\- Szczerze? Chciałam pozbyć się adoratorów. A w wyborze pomogło mi łączenie naszych imion.

\- W jakim sensie? – wydukał Ron, odzyskując mowę. Jednak nadal był w szoku. Oj, będzie długo w tym stanie.

\- No wiecie… Sevmione? Dramione? No ale najbardziej pasowało mi Romione – i pocałowała Rona ponownie. Wielka Sala była już prawie opustoszała. Tylko Neville zbierał konfetti, chciał wysłać kilka babci w prezencie bożonarodzeniowym.

\- Jesteś straszna. – stwierdził Harry i wyszedł słuchając jak Hermiona szczebiocze coś do Rona, który tylko głupio się uśmiechał i przytakiwał. Jego przyjaciel doskonale wiedział, że ten jest już w swoim świecie. – Ej, może mi ktoś zdjąć te kokardki z włosów?!

No bo tak musi być. Hermiona będzie z Ronem i koniec. I nie możecie się ze mną kłócić, bo karzę wam pocałować skrzata domowego. Albo ghula z Nory.

Tak to zakończę i tak będzie dobrze, wszyscy będą żyć długo i szczęśliwie, tylko biedny Severus będzie kawalerem nienawidzącym coli.

Trochę krótko, trochę mniej zabawniej, ale skończyłam, niedługo znowu coś napisze. Będzie śmiesznie. I głupio. Pozdrawiam!


End file.
